


A Tangential Explanation As To Why Vigilantes and Twitter Is A Fantastic Combination, Actually

by Ocearna



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic, chatfic, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocearna/pseuds/Ocearna
Summary: Fanfic of the second work inviolentlypan'sVigilante!Foggyseries!Foggy is also a vigilante and he and Matt make Twitter accounts under their vigilante names. Except Foggy is bad at not telling the internet personal things about Matt, especially when he's being adorably grumpy.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	A Tangential Explanation As To Why Vigilantes and Twitter Is A Fantastic Combination, Actually

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Brief Explanation As To Why Vigilantes and Twitter Is A Fantastic Combination, Actually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339089) by [violentlypan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentlypan/pseuds/violentlypan). 



> So, violentlypan posted chapter 4 of [A Brief Explanation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339089) the other day and then I was daydreaming and got _ideas_. So I asked violentlypan if I could write a fanfic of their fanfic and they said yes!!
> 
> This _could_ be read without reading the Vigilante!Foggy series and still make sense but I would really, really recommend reading it! I absolutely adore the universe violentlypan has written and everything about both the original fic + the chatfic sequel is just beautiful. It's one of those stories that makes me happy and excited every time I get a new chapter email :D
> 
> And yes, that image at the end is what gave me the idea and made me laugh like a madwoman and then I had to work backward a bit. Worth it though XD

**Archangel** @angelhk

devil is sulking because he’s too injured to go to mass this morning. sorry in advance to any criminals he takes his anger out on tonight

**Archangel** @angelhk

although also not sorry because criminals

**your** @mom

mass??

**Archangel** @angelhk

yeah. dd is catholic so he tries to go to mass every sunday. sometimes he’s too injured though and has to miss it. he always sulks about it for the whole day and is even more violent than usual if he goes out that night

**Archangel** @angelhk

and then inevitably has to go talk to his priest to assuage his Guilt TM

**lost in the sauce** @peniscolada

that somehow makes a lot of sense with the whole devil thing

**your** @mom

wait, is that why he’s devil themed? does he see himself as a devil???

**Archangel** @angelhk

something like that yeah

**your** @mom

but he’s doing so much good for the kitchen??? 

**Archangel** @angelhk

yeah, but even if we’re helping people we’re still hurting a lot of other people. doesn’t matter if they’re criminals and doesn’t matter that we think it’s necessary, we still feel bad about it

**Archangel** @angelhk

we both deal with it in our own ways and for daredevil that’s going to mass and confession and praying a lot

**lost in the sauce** @peniscolada

I hadn’t thought of this at all

**your** @mom

TIL the good guys feel bad about beating up the bad guys

**sam** @sammysplannys

@devilhk what’s the weirdest thing devil does when he’s feeling guilty?

**Archangel** @angelhk

uhhh I guess sometimes when he’s feeling really bad on Sunday mornings he’ll go to mass but like... sneak into the church early and hide in a dark nook somewhere? so he can attend mass but not be seen or disrupt anyone else

**Archangel** @angelhk

I think his priest knows he does it and usually knows when he’s there but they have this weird “pretend I saw nothing” pact going

**lost in the sauce** @peniscolada

this… makes so much sense. I can imagine daredevil hiding in a shadowy corner, quietly humming along to the hymns…

**your** @mom

are there rafters? please tell me there are rafters and sometimes he climbs up and just like… perches on them???

**its** @thefinalc0untdown

somehow this reminded me of phantom and I had to

<sketch of a cathedral with Daredevil but in a Phantom of the Opera mask crouched up in the rafters and Archangel standing with a choir at the front, singing>

**Archangel** @angelhk

asldjflkwefnas

-

**this is my alt account** @pagesandpages

i just wanted to let you all know that angel is currently dying of laughter on the floor and devil is standing beside him, very confused, trying to get angel to explain what happened

well done


End file.
